Forever isn't long enough
by Demonic Flame
Summary: When twins enter Spencer Academy,two Ipswich sons will never be the same.
1. Character profiles

**Forever isn't long enough**

**volume one**

**Summary:****When twins enter Spencer Academy,two Ipswich sons will never be the same.**

**Character profiles:**

**Name****: Reign Black (Rain)**

**Age****:17**

**Personality****:Smart and smart tends to play pranks alot and says things **

**without thinking but is always doesn't trust teachers or any type of **

**authority so she tends to direct her pranks on them and her classmates.**

**Appearence****:Black hair and purple streaks,deep blue eyes.**

**Favorite things****:Pranking people,partying,talking,eating italian food,her sister,**

**Least favorite things****:Overly cocky people,mean people,bitchy girls,**

**"perfect" people,her parents,the people who used to bully her sister,the people who**

**mess with her,the visions she has and the rich people who never try to help others.**

**Powers****:Visions(Clairvoyancy),healing,turning invisible**

**Other info****:She has three piercings in each ear,she prefers soccer over any other **

**sport,she used to protect only her friends and ignored her sister,used to bitch about **

**the littlest things till her sister took her to an orphanage to show how well off she **

**really is.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name****:Miyana Black (Me-yawn-ah)**

**Age****:17**

**Personality:****Smart,quiet and likes being alone then around other people.  
She doesn't like having her sister always fight but doesn't usually.**

**Appearence****:Black hair and purple/blue eyes.**

**Favorite things:****Cooking,reading,writing,quiet places,nice people,her sister,people**

**who don't bother her,swimming,music.**

**Least favorite things****:Arrogant people,bitchy girls,her parents,people who make**

**fun of her,rich people who always complain about not having enough money.**

**Powers:Telepathy,telekinesis,pyro kinesis**

**Other info:****Has four piercings in each ear,comes up with almost all the pranks her **

**sister does,used to cry alot but now she doesn't cry at all. **


	2. The New Girls

**Chapter one:New girls**

Miyana Black raised one not-by-will plucked eyebrow at her mother's new hair color,the all mighty blonde.Reign Black,her slightly older twin,looked at their mother's choice with the same expression.Reign was never fond of blondes.Every single one of them had some sort of weird preppiness about them,at least the rich ones did a.k.a the only ones they ever knew.Miyana could honestly say she disliked them too,they were daddy's girls with money and cars they could barely drive.They never cared about what went on in the world around them.But then again,all the other girls in their school was like that.

The fact they were moving made Miyana and Reign excited.No more Samantha or Kelly,two girls who spent their time at the mall and talking in really annoyingly high pitched voices,the perfect valley girl types.Sure the place was called Ipswich and sure it sounded like a disease but the name was weird,just like theirs.Maybe,if any other mother thought like theirs,they would be able to meet people with names just as weird.But then again,their mother was one of a kind.Their father had said so.

Anyways,what kind of mom names their kid something like Miyana.Me-yawn-ah.What kind of name was that?Reign had always wondered what there mom was given during labor since she apparently thought up names at the last minute.Their father had stated,simply,"Your mother never had time to come up with names,your names were thought of when she was in labor." Really,weren't parents supposed to come up with names before labor?I mean,that's how names like Taylor or Sarah or,even,Cameron were decided the little fact most people made a choice on the name before they were all hopped up on pain killers.

Looking out the window,Miyana watched as trees,really big houses with gates and some people went by.Most of the places around them had a bit of a spooky look to them,but Miyana liked spooky things.Reign did as well,one of the few things they both liked.Seeing the scenery still,Miyana looked out the windshield.They were in front of a house,a big spooky looking house with a big gate.Her newly blonde mother looked at them smiling,"We've already enrolled you into Spencer Academy,you start tomorrow so go to bed early."Miyana and Reign looked at their parents with an identical what-the-hell-were-you-thinking look.So much for settling down before they had to start school.Why did it have to be a Sunday?

* * *

**It felt odd to her.**

Miyana wasn't used to being without her sister.Even in their last school most of their classes were together,they were only ever alone for a few minutes at the least.The classes they didn't have together were usually skipped or used for doing homework from other classes.Of course,they usually opted to sleep.Sometimes though,they'd request a class change,something that was allowed only because the principal didn't want to mess with Reign.

Reign had a habit of causing trouble,just enough to get her way and only when necessary.That was basically the reason they were never actually without eachother in school.But now,considering they were in a school ignorant to certain parts of their school history.Miyana sighed and put her head on the desk causing the boy next to her to look at her with a slightly annoyed expression.She was completely aware of the teacher's annoying voice droning on about how Napoleon died and the coup d'etat.Things she could care less about.

-bounce-

Miyana looked up to see the piece of paper laying on the ground next to her.She slid her foot over it and dragged it back so she could pick it up.She unfolded it slowly and opened it.

_**Hey,your the new girl right?**_

_**The names Aaron,you want to eat lunch with me today?**_

Miyana looked over her shoulder to see a slightly long haired brunette guy looking at her suggestively.She smiled at him and wrote him back,finishing just as the bell rang.She packed up her stuff,slid him the note and walked away.Aaron smirked as he unfolded the note in his hands.

_**My names Miyana and yeah,I'm the new girl.**_

_**But,Aaron,I only have one thing to say to that invite.**_

_**Were you dropped on the head as a baby or were you just born stupid?**_

_**New girl does not translate into easy,it does not mean i'll have sex with you and it **_

_**sure as hell does not mean I'll like you in anyway shape or form.**_

_**And by the way,you bother me again when I'm in a mood like this.I'll do something you really won't consider fun,asshole.**_

_**-Miyana**_

* * *

**It was definitely not something she'd expect**

She looked at the african-american girl and the blonde next to her for the second class that day.Last period,they had talked her into eating lunch with them after she told some Kiki girl off for being a bitch. That, apparently was the start of a very odd friendship between the three."So,"the blonde--Sarah--started,"do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah,I have a twin sister somewhere around here.She and I only have our next few classes together.Our first two separate us for the beginning of the day,"Reign answered.

"Separate you?So you two are really close?,"Kate,the african-american girl questioned.

"Yeah,we didn't start off that way,but as we grew up we grew closer,"Reign said thinking back to the days she and her slightly younger sister didn't get along all that well.Her parents probably preferred it when they didn't.The two were the Terrible Golden Duo of their old school also known as the prankster twins.Which,of course,meant alot of visits to the principal to 'talk' him into not expelling them for all the things they did.

"Oh,can we meet your sister?"Sarah asked sounding rather interested in finding out how her sister acted compared to the way Reign acted.Everyone always ruled Reign out as the most troublesome and Miyana as the sweet little angel.That meant,of course,that they didn't take in the fact Reign and Miyana were never really apart and that Miyana was smarter then her older sister.It wasn't like Reign could think up all the things they did,she wasn't original enough.Dear sweet angelic Miyana was also the master mind behind everything they ever pulled."Sure,"Reign said,"I'll bring her with me when I sit with you at lunch."

"Great,"Kate said.Reign smiled,today was going to be interesting after all.

**

* * *

****AN:I know,I gave Reign a smaller section then Miyana in this one,but I wanted people to have insight on both the twins...just mainly Miyana and the many things she does/can do.Mainly,that's only due to the notes I added in,saving what Reign did that same period.Maybe,I'll put it into a flashback when I decide to give you all I little insight onto Reign and her personality.**

**---DemonicFlame----**

**6/16/07**

_**Next Chapter:Lunch mishaps and introductions**_


	3. Lunch mishaps and introductions

Forever isn't long enough

Chapter two:Lunch Mishaps and Introductions

**----Lunch time----**

**Miyana was going to kill her**

Reign made her way to the cafeteria with Kate and Sarah. After her last period class, they stopped by her locker and decided to show her the way to the cafeteria. She had refused at first, telling them she had to find her sister. After they talked her into it, she simply slipped a note into her sisters locker and allowed them to the lead the way. She thought back to her first period class of the day.

_Flashback_

_Reign sat boredly in her first class of the day. She hated math, she hated being in classes that taught math and where was she now? Math class. The class she hated above all others. Atleast Miyana was in Social Studies, Miyana wouldn't have to learn otherwise useless equations and what x equaled first thing in the morning. "Excuse me," she heard a snooty, rather annoying voice say. She turned her head and looked at the frizzy redheaded girl next to her. Obviously the one that was talking. "Your in my seat," the redheaded girl continued. _

_" And you are?" Reign said uninterested._

_"I'm Kira Snyder," Kira said in a matter of fact voice, flicking her frizzy red hair off her right shoulder. Reign yawned. "What are you waiting for? Get out of my seat," Kira continued. _

_"I would but you see, I usually don't listen to walking STD's with a bird's nest for hair," Reign replied._

_"What did you say?" Kira asked angrily._

_"I said I usually don't listen to walking STD's with a bird's nest for hair or in your case, I usually don't listen to deaf walking STD's with a bird's nest for hair,"Reign said again._

_"Listen bitch, I don't know who you are and where you're from," Kira started, "But you better get out of my seat right now."_

_"Listen whore, I normally ignore rude things sluts like you say," Reign said finally snapping, "But I'm sorry to say sluts like you should stick to lying on your backs and spreading your legs since you can't hold an intelligent conversation or stop screwing long enough to make it on time for class. Now, stop harassing me and go find somewhere else to sit."_

_End Flashback_

'_Oh right, Kiki's name is Kira'_, Reign thought as she walked through the doors of the cafeteria behind Sarah and Kate. Miyana was going to be there soon, she was sure. Following Kate and Sarah to a table occupied by three brunettes and a blonde. It wasn't that far from the doors and it seemed like Miyana would have no trouble finding her when she finally arrived. She sat down at the table, taking one of the empty chairs that were left unoccupied. "Guys, this is Reign. Reign, this is Caleb, Reid, Pogue and Tyler,"Sarah introduced the guys at the table with them.

"It's nice to meet you all," Reign said in her 'nice' voice. It was the one she used when she met her parents business partners, colleagues and around family. She looked over to the door to see her sister. Miyana still wasn't there. "Reign, is there something wrong?" Kate asked, seeing Reign looking over towards the doors.

"Uh...no. I'm just wondering why Miyana isn't here yet," Reign replied looking at Kate, "I suppose it's nothing to worry about. She'll pop up soon."

"So, what's Miyana like?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Well," Reign started.

"I'm generally sweet but when certain twins of mine run off without me in a new school I tend to get slightly peeved," A voice from behind Reign stated, "Hi, I'm Miyana." Miyana held out a hand for Sarah to shake and, when she did, sat down in the seat next to her sister.

* * *

**They were interesting people**

Miyana was introduced to Sarah and the others a little while after she claimed her seat next to her sister. Things went without a hitch up until the period almost ended. "Well well well, if it isn't Miyana," a voice drawled out from behind her. Miyana looked over her shoulder and cringed slightly, "Didn't I already tell you to piss off?"

Aaron smirked, "Why would I give up the prospect of fun with twins?"

Miyana stood up and looked at Aaron, "because one of those twins despise you already and would like nothing more then to cut off a certain part of your anatomy and stuff it down your throat raw."

Aaron just smirked at her and brushed a free lock of hair past her ear. Miyana sighed and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it as hard as she could and tossed it away from her. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. "I'm not interested in you or anything about you. The next time you so much as look at me or my sister, I'll perform a free sex change, just for you."

"Miyana, don't kill him in the cafeteria, save it for later. We need to go," Reign said grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"Places," Reign said grinning before pulling her sister out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**AN**:I know, Miyana has a shorter part...but oh well. The next chapter is coming soon.Oh right, I just looked up the meaning of names used. Honestly, I didn't know Miyana was an actual name. Anyways, for your enjoyment.

**Caleb**:Rage like a dog.

**Reid**:Red headed.

**Tyler**:Tile maker.

**Pogue**:The origin of the word is from the Gaelic, roughly translated as 'kiss'. This word passed into common use with the massive wave of Irish-born immigrants who swelled the ranks of the United States Army both before and after the American Civil War.

Originally, the term was a sexual insult, as "pogue" was slang for a young male who submitted to sexual advances. While that specific meaning fell out of use early on, the insulting intent of the term persisted. A related term was "poguey bait" for candy, which was related to the original meaning. Both usages were common during the period of WWII and seem to have largely fallen out of use at this time.

**Kate**:Pure.

**Sarah**:Princess.

**Aaron**:Exalted, Strong

**Kira**:Black

**Reign**:A reign is a period of time a person serves as a monarch or pope. No time limit exists on reigns, nor is there a term of office. Thus a reign usually lasts for the remainder of the monarch's life, unless the monarchy itself is abolished or the monarch abdicates.

**Miyana**:The girl's name Miyana \mi-yana, miya-na\ is a variant of Miriam.-Miriam:An older version of the name Mary. Biblical: the sister of Moses, who saved his life as a baby when she hid him in a basket among the rushes at the river's edge for the Pharaoh's daughter to find. The name was revived in the 18th century.

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter Three:**Nicky's?? and Pool


	4. Nicky

Forever isn't long enough

Chapter three:Nicky's and Pool

**They _were _interesting.**

Miyana was sure they meant well but the shear happiness that radiated off them in waves pissed her off. How could two girls be so damn happy? But then again, maybe it was her period talking. After lunch that day, Reign and Miyana had headed home to pack up some stuff and take it to the dorm room their parents insisted they use. Afterwards, Sarah and Kate had shown up to talk them into heading over to some place called Nicky's. Apparently it was the local hang out for Spencer students. Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue frequented the place. As did girls plenty willing to screw one of them. Kate had been detailing the night Reid almost got lucky with some brunette until Aaron showed up and the brunette turned out to be Aaron's girl on the side, possible the reason Kira wasn't hanging on his arm that day. Apparently, Kira was a frizzy-red-haired-walking-std that screwed guys on the side as well and seemed to have Caleb as the target, despite the fact he had been dating Sarah for almost a year by then. Even thought it was senior year, no one seemed quite ready for what college would bring. Kate and Sarah were worried their guys would want to break up with them for prettier college girls. That was something Miyana doubted. Caleb and Pogue only had Sarah and Kate on their minds. Other then Pogue's ducati and Caleb's anger at Reid for something she couldn't figure out. But it wasn't like she could tell them that. How would she word it afterwards? "Oh, I read their minds and you were the main things on it", that would blow over oh-so-well. She'd have to admit she inherited some freaky power from her dad's side of the family. It would be so difficult.

Now, anyways, Miyana had been hearing a lot about Nicky's. Pool and a bar and food. The basis of what happened at Nicky's with the occasional dancing and foosball blended in. Reid and Tyler were they reigning champs in pool. When she heard that, she locked eyes with her sister. Reign was good at pool and Miyana was extremely good at pool. No powers necessary. After all was said and done, it was agreed that Miyana and Reign would hitch a ride with Kate off to Nicky's at eight that night. Miyana was in charge of makeup and Reign was in charge of outfits. Kate was the designated driver, just in case of course and Sarah was the one in charge of getting the girls boyfriends. Miyana didn't want to tell her she was pretty interested in the quietest member of the group, Tyler Simms. It wasn't exactly what Miyana wanted to mention. It would also bring up the fact she had powers and had read everyones mind at lunch and was caught on Tyler. His thoughts were sweet. He seemed genuinely interested in Reign and her. She was glad. Caleb was wary, Pogue was tense and Reid was perverted. Tyler, his thoughts were refreshing, his thoughts made her start falling in love with him. Could she ever mention that to anyone other then her sister? Sighing, she made her way out of her dorm room, towel in hand.

* * *

** Miyana was in love.**

Reign could feel it. Their link was stronger then most twins, they could feel each other and communicate with each other without telepathy or empathy. They didn't need that to show how close they were. Miyana had fallen for someone. She wondered if there was a reason she had fallen so deeply so fast. The first day of school had basically ended and they were heading off to Nicky's sooner or later. Miyana wasn't the type to use her powers often, but she had felt her using them during lunch that day. Was there something she liked in Tyler's mind? Figuring she'd drill her sister about it later, she continued searching through the bag she had yet to unpack, filled with all her party clothes. She shifted through until she found the tops she was looking for. Two corsets, one black with red strings and the other red with black strings. Then she shifted through again, searching for the pants and the skirt she wanted. Pairing a pair of tight black skinny jeans with the black corset, she figured she would wear that outfit. Besides, her sister had a guy to impress. Looking down at the red and black plaid mini, she paired it with the red corset. She walked over to the closet and got out her sister's black combat boots. Then she got out a pair of converses, also her sister's. Of course, her sister wouldn't mind. They had shared everything but boyfriends since the day Miyana took her to the orphanage they used to volunteer at. Getting changed into the outfit she had layed out on her bed, she wondered what Miyana would do when she realized what she was going to be wearing, it made her happy Miyana would have to be happy with what Reign chose for her to wear.

* * *

** Nicky's was packed.**

Miyana tugged the mini skirt down a little, hoping to cover her legs a little more. She wanted to kill Reign, the skirt just barely reached mid thigh on her. It was definitely one of Reign's. Miyana usually opted for skirts that reached her new or a little above it, but nothing that was so high. She felt a little odd wearing a skirt so short. "Miyana, stop pulling at it, it's not going to get any longer," Reign chided by her side. She glared at her older sister as Reign leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "You're the one with the crush, impress him."

Miyana looked at her sister unphased. This was something she had to deal with since she was younger. Reign always knew when Miyana had a crush or even a vague liking towards some guy. "I don't have a crush," Miyana replied as she walked towards an empty table with her sister, Sarah and Kate in tow.

"A crush? On who?" Kate asked as she sat down across from Miyana. Sarah sat down on Miyana's right and Reign took the remaining seat. "No one," Miyana said.

"Someone," Reign sing-songed.

"And that someone would be?" Sarah asked as the four sons of Ipswich came through the door.

"No one," Miyana replied.

"Here's a riddle:

**His name has an R**

**His name has an E**

**His name rhymes with Fire**

**Therefore he must be...,**" Reign said.

"Tyler? Aw, that's so sweet," Kate said.

"What about Tyler?" Pogue asked as he brought a chair over from the table next to them.

"Nothing," Miyana sighed out.

"Someone we know has a little crush on Tyler that's all," Sarah answered as her boyfriend came over.

"And that someone would be?" Reid asked as he took a seat in a chair he had brought over.

"No one," Miyana said hastily, "Reign, let's go play a game of pool."

"You two play pool?" Kate asked as a smile grew slowly on her face, "Why don't you guys play with Tyler and Reid." Sometimes Miyana remembered just why she wanted to kill her sister sometimes.

* * *

** AN:**Well, that's it for now. I don't know it the riddle really rhymes but whatever. Now,

Next Chapter: Chapter Four:Pool games and rides


	5. Pool games and car rides

Chapter four: Pool games and car rides

**It really was odd...**

Miyana felt weird playing only a simple game of pool like this. Tyler was on her side of the pool table at the moment, but they wasn't why she felt weird. She felt something, a power of some sort, being used close by. She knew it couldn't be Reign, Reign knew Miyana would get sick if she used her powers too longer and was close by. It was like a headached formed when Reign used her power. But still, it had to be someone really close, but it was impossible that it was Reid and Tyler. They couldn't have the power... could they?

Miyana remembered the conversation with her father and grandmother the year she and Reign turned thirteen and got hit by something that resembled lightening one after the other. The power they were forced to embrace that day, came out of nowhere for them. It wasn't like they even knew about it before hand. Their father's side of the family made sure they would never find out. As she remembered, it was only meant to be the first born son getting the power. The first born son was nonexistant, as she and Reign had been born the first and only time their mother had gotten pregnant.

But that means Tyler and Reid were possibilities if their families were also part of the covenant... right? Their father hadn't mentioned anything about other families, saying that it wasn't important. Still, Miyana had the feeling there was something more to what their father and grandmother had explained when they were thirteen

* * *

**It was annoying**

Feeling someone else's powers while trying to focus on playing pool wasn't something Reign was used to. It definitely wasn't something she practicularly liked unless it was her using. But, of course, using at the moment would piss her sister off. Which is why they didn't tend to use, when they did it gave the opposite twin a headache, a bit of an overdose of magic. At least that's what it would feel like and was the reason the girls didn't tend to use their powers as often as others would have. Of course, the powers came with a price for people in the covenant from what their father had explained. The powers caused an excelerated aging, something that was painfully obvious and according to their father, it could cause their death when they ascend... or whatever it is their father called it four years ago. Still, Reign couldn't care about there being someone using when her dear sister was on the same side of the pool table as Tyler. Her sister's most recent and only crush in the last seventeen years.

'But still, Reid better not be a package deal', Reign thought as she sunk the last ball her and her sister needed to win.

* * *

**It was gone**

The feeling ended when Reign sunk the eight ball. Maybe it was just coincidence. "So, how did it go?" Kate asked as everyone headed back to the table.

Miyana looked at her, "Good, Reign and I won." Kate looked at the boys with an eyebrow raised and Sarah giggled at the annoyed look on Reid's face. Reid made his way to the bar and everyone else sat dow. Miyana felt the butterflies as Tyler sat down next to her. The other girls looked at her with a wide smile on their faces. "Where is Pogue and Caleb?" Reign asked as the girls forced their eyes away from the slightly blushing Miyana. "Playing foosball," Kate replied as Reid made his way back to the table with fries and a coke. For Miyana, the rest of the night went by without a problem... or anyone telling a certain someone about a certain something.

* * *

**It was late**

Miyana yawned tiredly as her sister jingled the car keys on her finger. Reign looked at her as they opened the door to the parking lot,"tired?"

"Yeah," Miyana replied, "Where's the car?" Reign looked around the parking lot for the blue BMW they had gotten from their parents on their sixteenth birthday. "It's gone...,"Reign replied.

"This sucks..."

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked from behind them. Reign turned swiftly, "Our car is gone."

"Reign, Miyana, you can always ride back with us," Tyler said from next to Caleb.

"Well, sure," Reign replied before Miyana could say anything. Miyana looked at her sister with an annoyed look on her face. Sometimes, she hated having a twin.

* * *

**Hopefully her plan would work out**

Reign smiled, amused. "Miyana, you should sit in front with Tyler," Reign said stepping on Reid's foot before he could complain. She followed Miyana, Tyler and Reid to the car and pushed Reid into the back seat before he tried to get into the passenger seat. After all, the more time they spent together, the easier it would be to get her sister and Tyler together. Well, that was the plan. She could feel the amused smile of the four people they left at the entrance to Nicky's. Sarah and Kate didn't know about the plan, but she was sure they figured it out. Either way, the goal of the year was to get her sister and Tyler together. Ignoring the dirty looks she was getting from her sister and Reid, Reign watched the scenery pass outside her window. Why was it so quiet?

* * *

**Miyana was nervous**

Being next to Tyler yet again made her feel that way. At first, she thought the butterflies in her stomach was because she was queasy or something like that. She didn't really think that weird feeling in her stomach was because Tyler was by her. It was quiet in the hummer, probably because Reid was sound asleep in the back, or passed out, Miyana couldn't really tell either way. Since her sister was still playing matchamker and Tyler was concentrating on driving, it was oddly silent in the car. All the way up until they reached Spenser, no one said a word though Reign was urging her sister on with her eyes. As Tyler parked the car and Reid was shaken awake by Reign, Miyana was simply waiting for the hummer to come to a stop. Then, she simple leaned over, kissed Tyler on the cheek and left the vehical.

* * *

**Astonished...**

Her sister had never so much as hugged a guy other then their father. Yet, what she had just witnessed had caused Reign to pause in her task of keeping Reid awake and stare open mouthed at the space her sister just vacated. She took a peek at the blushing Tyler and the shocked Reid before muttering a quick 'thank you' and leaving the hummer herself.

* * *

**AN**: I know it took forever but I keep getting essays and projects assigned so it couldn't be helped.

Next Chapter- Chapter five: Of kisses and dates

I'll try to get this chapter out as soon as possible.


	6. Of kisses and dates

**Chapter five:** Of kisses and dates

**Miyana was RED.**

That much was obvious when the twins reached their dorm rooms and Reign turned on their light. The red blush on Miyana's cheeks made Reign realize just how much Miyana liked Tyler. Miyana was never the type to blush. Not for anything or anyone. Yet, a simple kiss on the cheek, that she gave, made her turn as red as a cherry. She wondered what Tyler looked like at the moment. It would have been something to see. Reign couldn't wait to tell Sarah and Kate of the latest involving Miyana and Tyler. As soon as Miyana went off to the showers to wash away the smell of cigarettes and alcohol, that Miyana never could stand smelling too much of, Reign grabbed the phone on their nightstand and dialed the number to Kate and Sarah's dorm room. When Kate picked up, she smiled "Guess what!"

* * *

**She really shouldn't have.**

Miyana hoped and prayed to God Tyler wouldn't be uncomfortable around her or be annoyed by her little display of affection in the hummer in the parking lot. It wasn't like she knew how guys reacted to that sort of thing, she never dated before or was around a guy she liked. She never had had a crush on someone before Tyler. Having a crush was a whole new, rather odd, experience for her. She wasn't like Reign, who, up until their freshman year of high school, had a boyfriend every year without fail. Clutching the top of her towel, feeling weird heading back to her dorms practically naked and deep in thought, she didn't realize there was someone coming towards her. And when they collided in that hallway, she couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks. Tyler Sims' best friend Reid Garwin saw a lot more of her then she ever wanted him to.

* * *

**Well...**

It definitely wasn't like Miyana came running through dorm room doors as fast as possible everyday. The fact she was panting meant something was wrong, something Reign already knew about. Their link, something they didn't tell many people about, had always been strong. But so was Reign's embarrassment her sister, who had her same body, let Reid she as much as he did. The guy surely got an eye full. Hopefully he didn't tell Tyler about it yet. It would be bad. Or maybe not...

Either way, Reign wanted to know, desperately, what would happen at breakfast in the morning.

* * *

**Note to self: Sleep is good**

And Reid Garwin isn't. She couldn't help but hope that Reid hadn't mentioned the incident last night to Tyler. It would be horribly embarrassing for the unexperienced. Sure she was good at being fiery when she had to but Tyler knowing about the tattoo on the right side of her belly button, which wasn't something she wanted him to know about quite yet, would be the most embarrassing thing of the year. Who knew having Reid Garwin know the details of your body would cause such embarrassment. Shaking off her nervousness, Miyana approached the table her sister was sitting at with her orange juice and cream cheese bagel in hand. Reign had gotten apple juice and a buttered bagel. The only thing they naturally differed in was their food preferences. They strived to make sure they didn't match in the morning, well atleast they did when uniforms weren't the dress code. While seated and waiting for the others, Reid and Tyler in other words, Miyana listened to the story of how Caleb had found their car in the Spenser parking lot that morning. Which was definitely odd. But Miyana surmised her sister had something to do with it. Either way, it wasn't something Miyana was going to bring up in front of people who knew nothing about their powers and had none of their own(1). After all, on of the rules their father had instilled into their brains was that, unless it was absolutely necessary, they were never to use their powers in front of people who didn't have any. He had told them time and time again that people would never accept something like that.

Miyana snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed the addition of two small trays filled with random breakfast goods, bagels and cereal of all kinds. Miyana automatically knew who it was that was closest to her, he was wearing the same cologne as he had last night-- Tyler. She loved the smell of it. Either way, she didn't mind at all... until she spotted Reid giving her sister's body an appraisal while she was talking to Sarah and Kate about boys or whatever it is they were conversing about. But of course, Reign noticed it and swatted Reid on the arm. "Hey, Miyana, I was wondering if I could talk to you," Tyler said. Miyana looked at him. It wasn't like she'd ever say no to him. "Sure, about what?" Miyana replied.

"Can we talk in private?"

* * *

**In private?**

Reign watched as her sister and Tyler left the cafeteria before talking in whispers to the other girls at the table. No one had bothered telling the guys anything. The whole Miyana liking Tyler thing had remained a secret among the girls and the girls only. Sarah had hinted certain aspects of it to Caleb when he asked about it, but she never really divulged the information that mattered. Pogue didn't seem to care, so Kate hadn't said a thing to him and Reid, well, Reid didn't ever ask. Though Reign knew he had to have a hint of who liked Tyler. Especially after what had occurred last night in Tyler's hummer. She hoped he didn't say anything to anyone outside of the group. It was Miyana's first crush, which could become her first love if all went well. Hopefully, for her sister, everything would go smoothly.

* * *

**It was quiet in the hallway**

Tyler had brought her a few hallways away from the cafeteria, leading her by her hand as she blushed crimson. When they stopped and Tyler didn't drop her hand, Miyana hoped for the best. She hoped he would ask her out on a date as possible boyfriend and girlfriend and not as friends. She could remember the stories her friends told her of guys they liked asking them out as friends and nothing more. Hopefully, that wouldn't be the case.

"Reid told me what happened last night."

That definitely wasn't the line she wanted to hear from him. Not at all. Yet she remained quiet and listened.

"You seemed nervous today, but you shouldn't worry. Reid knows I like you and he won't go after you, maybe Reign, but not you."

And there it was. Sure it wasn't about a date or anything, but it was close to what she wanted. He had just admitted he had a crush on her. Right to her face.

"Will you go out with me sometime?"

BINGO. There it was, exactly what she wanted. She simply smiled, a simple "of course" was all she could say. Tyler Sims had just asked her out!

"Is Saturday night good for you?"

* * *

**Days flew by**

Really they did. They week seemed to have compressed itself into two days. Before Reign knew it, she was helping her sister get ready for the date she had with Tyler. Her very first date. Reign couldn't help but feel nervous for her as Miyana bustled around trying to find an outfit that looked good and was comfortable. Tyler hadn't told her where they were going and Miyana didn't seem to mind. Any where was perfectly fine with her. It wasn't like they had been in Ipswich long and with school, they never really had time to see what was around. Other then Nicky's of course. Sarah and Kate were on Miyana's bed, trying to help her piece together an outfit that wasn't too casual and wasn't too formal. Something she could wear wherever they were going. Sarah was also going to help Reign, who had been bared from choosing Miyana's outfit this time, do Miyana's hair as Kate was in charge of make-up. She had to have a date she could remember as the start of something wonderful for her.

* * *

(1). It isn't like they know the guys have powers and I don't want this story to become one of those, the main characters finds out about the powers after a day of knowing the guys sort of fics. I'm giving their discover sometime. But I bet you all want to know what happens.

**AN**:There you have it, the end of chapter five. Expect chapter six soon, it won't be in this format for the most part.

_Chapter six: First dates part one_


	7. First date part one Those idiots

Sorry, not my best chapter but I can't churn out any great ideas for this chapter. Of course, the next contains some fun and witchy mischief.

* * *

Forever isn't long enough

**Chapter six-First Date**

Miyana and Tyler. Tyler and Miyana. Either way, Reign was liking life in Ipswich at the moment. Her younger, but arguably more responsible, twin sister was finally in love. Well, she was finally crushing on someone. But hopefully it would turn into love in the near future. Now, Miyana was going on a date with the only guy she had ever liked. Hopefully, her first date would go smoothly.

* * *

Miyana felt those butterflies in her stomach. Those butterflies she felt when Tyler was close to her. Except now, they were about three hundred times more intense then what they had been. He was holding her hand. They were on their way into the restaurant Tyler had picked for them. A slightly fancy Italian restaurant Miyana had been interested in it since she heard of it in passing in the girls locker room at school. She wondered if he knew that. Either way, she hoped it would go well. Things seemed like they would. But, of course, that didn't mean it would.

* * *

It was so boring!

"Damn it! Why did she have to go on a date today of all days? There's nothing to do," Reign grumbled out loud.

"Calm down," Sarah stated from where she sat on the end of Reigns' bed. Kate, who was laying on Miyana's was busy talking to Pogue on her cell. Reign lay back against the head board on her bed and sighed.

"Hey," Kate said for the first time --- to them at least --- "Pogue wants to meet us at Nicky's. You two up for it."

Reign could only grin.

* * *

This was amazing.

"I can't believe you did this," Miyana exclaimed. Tyler, incredible amazing Tyler, had rented the entire restaurant just for them. Definitely not a cheap thing to do with its high demand. "Well, I thought you'd like it a little better if we could talk without so many people around," Tyler said smiling,"Order whatever you want."

Miyana smiled. This would be an amazing night. Right up until her cell phone rang. "I'm so sorry, excuse me," Miyana said, "I'll be right back."

"Hello?," Miyana asked.

"Hey, it's Sarah. Umm... your sister kind of got drunk at Nicky's and now she's really sick. She keeps asking for you and saying something about a really bad headache," Sarah replied.

'Damn', Miyana thought. She walked back over to Tyler.

"Who was it?" Tyler asked curiously.

"It was Sarah, Reign really needs me right now. Your idiot got my idiot drunk," she replied sighing.

"Let's go then," Tyler said with a grin, "my idiot probably needs a shoulder to lean on if he wants to make it to our dorm in one piece."

"I'm sorry for ruining the date," Miyana said.

"It's okay, it's my idiots fault anyway. We can at least reschedule for now and have our idiots make it up to us in the near future," Tyler replied with a grin.

As she was climbing into the hummer, Miyana started thinking of various ways to kills her sister and Reid at the same time for ruining her date. Still, the hour they spent together was the most time they had since Miyana started at Spencers. Consumed with her homicidal thoughts in reference to her sister and the idiot, she barely noticed when they reached Spencers. Hearing the engine cut off, brought her back and she looked over at Tyler. "So..." Miyana started, allowing herself to trail off, "Do you want to try again next week?"

Tyler looked over at her and allowed a grin to creep onto his gorgeous face, "Most definitely. As long as we don't get arrest for killing our idiots."

Maybe she wouldn't kill Reign just yet.

Maybe.


	8. My Idiot Shouldn't Drink

**Chapter six part 2: My Idiot shouldn't drink**

When Miyana and Tyler made it into Miyana's dorm room, Miyana knew something was wrong. Caleb had a look on his face she hadn't seen before. It was something between anger, suspicion and fear. She knew, then, what had happened.

Reign had told.

"Tyler, come over here now," Caleb said, almost in a growl. Miyana almost shivered. Caleb knew something he wasn't supposed to. Was he going to take Tyler away from her now? Tyler went over to him, hesitant. "What are you?" Caleb asked.

Miyana cast a glance over to her sister who was leaning against Reid as they both slept, or were passed out, in her bed. "Human," Miyana answered casually taking a look on the other's faces. Pogue didn't seem too suspicious of her, it seemed like he more feared for Kate's life then anything. He seemed ready to... do something if need be. Miyana didn't know what, but she knew it had something to do with the way Caleb was looking at her at that moment.

Tyler, sweet and pure Tyler, didn't seem the least bit suspicious of her despite the look on his friends' face. He even cast a reassuring smile at her. "Don't play dumb with me," Caleb growled out as Sarah put a hand on his arm, "Your sister turned invisible, read Sarah's mind. How can you be just human?"

"We are just human. A little special, but nothing dangerous. I know you are suspicious of us now, but you needn't be. We aren't in Ipswich with the intent of hurting anyone," Miyana stated tucking a piece of hair behind her ears, "Please understand why we couldn't tell you of our powers."

Caleb bristled. "How do we know you don't mean any harm to us?"

Miyana slightly smiled. "Because we didn't know who you were until we got here. Because we didn't know you have powers too."

* * *

Miyana nodded. "That's basically it," she stated. Tyler and Miyana locked eyes for a moment before they both heard Caleb sigh. "Fine," he stated, "but the moment any of us find out your a danger, we will do all we kind to get rid of you. We cannot afford to have anyone reveal us. The ramifications that would bring could be devastating to our Covenant and our code would be broken."

"I understand. I would never do that to any of you," Miyana said, "What kind of friend would I be if I did something like that? That is, if you still accept the both of us."

"Of course," Sarah said quickly, "Why would we not? Besides, we all know how truthful Reign is when she's drunk. So, you know, if ever necessary..."

"I get it," Miyana said laughing, "Reign get pretty stupid when she's drunk. You would think she would be able to hold her liquor better but it seems she's still a bit of a light weight when it comes to drinking. We both are. Anyway, we should probably talk more tomorrow. I'm pretty tired and you guys need to get Reid to his own dorm."

"Right," Caleb said, "Pogue, Tyler, help Reid up into the dorm."

As she watched them walk away, she turned sad eyes onto her sister and pulled the covers around her. "Look what you've done now Reign. They probably won't trust us fully for awhile now."

As if answering her, Reign snuggled up around her covers more and Miyana sighed.

"Idiot."

* * *

Helping Reid into his bed was a rather normal thing for Tyler on one of Reid's no-girl-tonight nights. Those usually involved drinking until he couldn't function properly and passing out wherever he was. Today, it meant he passed out in Miyana's dorm. His Miyana. His Miyana who had recently been forced to tell a secret even he wouldn't have told until necessary. A secret like the one Kate learned after waking up from her coma like state in the hospital after Chase... vanished. Died? Either way, Caleb looked at Miyana and Reign as the new enemy, at least for now. Would he really be able to trust them now? He had already been rather suspicious the moment he had heard there would be new students there. New students weren't to be trusted until they were known to be trustworthy. Until it was known that they absolutely weren't a threat to any of the Sons or to Kate and Sarah.

But, it was just Miyana, the sweetest girl in the world and Reign, her more outgoing but completely friendly older sister. What was there not to trust? True, they had powers. Dangerous powers. But it didn't mean they couldn't be on their side just because one guy wasn't. After all, it was his Miyana they were talking about. Tyler sighed as he spread out on top of his own bed. Caleb was just overreacting in the way only Caleb could when he was being overprotective of Sarah and his brothers. What was there not to trust?

* * *

When Miyana woke up, Reign was already changing. When Reign noticed Miyana was awake she turned to her with a sheepish expression. "Look, I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't think I'd get that drunk."

"It's fine," Miyana replied as she threw the covers off of her, "We're supposed to meet up today to talk more. Still, I don't think Caleb trusts us yet."

Reign sighed, "I kind of guess he wouldn't. I mean, last night, Reid told me about some Chase guy. I don't remember all of the details but, basically, he was a major threat to those four and did all he could to get Caleb's powers. He even put Kate and Sarah in danger to get to Caleb." Sarah and Kate opened the door to their dormitory. "We forgot to give you back your key," Sarah said smiling.

"Should you be here?" Reign asked, "I mean, after last night..."

Kate smiled reassuringly. "We know the guys may not trust you but we do. You've had plenty of opportunities to put any one of us in danger and you haven't yet. Plus, Miyana wouldn't do anything to hurt Tyler, would you, Miyana?"

Miyana blushed and Reign laughed. "Of course she wouldn't," Reign stated, "Who would hurt the only guy they've ever liked?"

"I still can't get over that," Sarah said, sitting on the edge of Reign's bed.

"I know," Kate said sitting next to her, "How can you get your first crush in High School?"

"The boys back home weren't very mature," Miyana said, reaching for her brush on the nightstand, "Why are you guys here in your pajamas anyway?"

"We just wanted to come see you guys," Sarah said, attacking Reign with a hug and giggling as they both fell on the bed.

It seemed, even if Caleb chose to never trust them again, they'd at least have some of the friends they started out with.

Hopefully.

Reign looked over at her sister, "You know, I blame Reid for this. I told him not to get me drunk."

Miyana's only answer was to glare at her sister, at least until Sarah decided to attack her as well.

Two friends may not have been much. But, atleast, it was a start.

* * *

AN: There you go. The long awaited update. The next one shouldn't be too far in the future this time around. I do hope you all are still reading this.


End file.
